


Pirates & Prince’s

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, prince and pirate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Luffy is a prince of a high kingdom. Where he is to be wedded off. Once Luffy meets his arrangement husband. There is an a sudden intruder inside the castle.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try to write ZoLu. So please lemme know if I should continue or not.

The thing is. It was always about the rules. People telling him what to do, how to do it, and how to live his life. All if it was just written down on a list and would be checked off within the day. And one of those to do boxes was to find a suitor. 

Sighing softly Luffy looked out to the sea. That's all he ever wanted. To be free. All these rules bound him down. Dulled him out, bored him. There was hardly anything exciting to happen in his kingdom. It was either about the royal family. Most of it was mostly Luffy not married yet. 

"Son." 

He pouted slightly not turning to him. The red hair king who sacrificed his arm for his son's life. Shanks was the king of the kingdom. He was married to a king in a far off kingdom. Who helped raise Shanks troublesome three sons. They watched two of them be married off. While. Luffy was too stubborn to accept a proposal from any of the other prince's. 

"You are needed down at the throne room. The prince of Dressrosa is here." Shanks said stepping in. 

Luffy turned to him, "Dad, I. I don't want this." 

"If you ever want to be king one day-" 

"But I don't want to!" 

Shanks frowned, "Luffy. I know. I didn't either but when I found-" 

"True love is stupid." 

"You say that now." 

Shanks stepped up to him, "Come on, all you have to do is meet him." 

"Fine. But I won't like it." 

Shanks escorted Luffy down and out the hall. They passed paintings of the family, or their ancestors. Luffy's eyes met the strawhat man with a large smile. He smiled softly before being taken downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a young prince talking to the king. A man with slick black hair and golden eyes. He insists on wearing the black feather hat all the time. And Shanks made that compromise with him and wore a hat made of straw. Instead of crowns. He stood before the young prince holding a glass of wine. The prince turned to Luffy and the king stepping down to them. He bowed to Luffy before holding out his hand. 

"Luffy, this is Prince Law. The second eldest son of the Dressrosa kingdom." Mihawk spoke.

As Luffy reached out for him a guard bursted into the room. 

"Your majesty. There's an intruder. Please. Get to safety." 

Shanks took Law to his room while Mihawk took Luffy to his room. Luffy hurried to the window and looked out. Seeing guards bolting off to the kingdom. Luffy's eyes narrowed to the spots of blood on the ledge to his window. He followed them to his closet. He grabbed a dagger from his bedside. He held it shakenly heading over to the double doors. He took a deep breath before swinging it open. 

Curled against the wall, there was a man with dark eyes. His face was dark and held a scowl. His breath ragged, as blood pooled onto the floor of his closet. Luffy's eyes kept to his fresh and wild green hair. 

"I mean you. N.No harm. Prince Luffy." he panted, "I just need rest." 

"Are you a pirate?" Luffy asked. 

Before he could answer, he passed out against the wall. 

They say, once in a lifetime, you meet someone who changes, everything.....


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have an editor for this works now. Lemme know what you guys think!

Luffy panicked pulling the intruder out of the closet. He lied him on the floor and noticed the blood pooling onto the rug. Luffy had to do something, and he had to do it fast. He slowly backed up before bolting to the door. What was he going to tell his father? He was the intruder after all. But. He could be a pirate. Luffy had to make something up. So taking a breath, Luffy swung open the door. 

“Someone! Help! A man saved me from the intruder!” Luffy cried. He pulled off his cape before crying out down the halls. Shanks poked his head out of his room and Luffy rushed up to him. 

“Dad, there’s a man in my room. He— he, he’s injured. He saved me from the intruder.” Luffy panted. Shanks held his shoulders. 

“Luffy, stay here.” 

Mihawk pulled the young boy into the room while Shanks and a few guards went to Luffy’s room. The guards entered the room first, surrounding the fresh and wild green haired man. They pointed their weapons at him, ready to strike in case he tried anything. Shanks stepped in behind them as he looked down to the man. His eyes kept to the wound cutting through his chest and abdomen. 

“Your highness, what should we do? We are running out of time.” 

“I can save him.” They turned to see Law, tossing away his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. 

“If it is true he had saved Luffy, I am indebted to him.” Law spoke. 

He tossed his backpack onto the ground before stepping up to the man. Shanks gave him some space while Law started to heal the savior. Ripping open his shirt, Law furrowed his brow upon seeing the open wound across his chest. He grabbed his bag, yanking it open. He pulled out the supplies he would need. Shanks watched as Law injected a fluid into the man’s body, then began to thread his needle and start to stitch him up. 

It took awhile for Law to help heal, since the laceration was deep and ragged. As he finished, Law stepped back before the guards took him off to the doctor. Shanks patted his shoulder, earning Law’s attention. 

“It will be good to know we have a doctor in the family. Especially with Luffy’s cravings of adventure.” Shanks chuckled. 

“It will be nice to know my studies of the medical field will come to use.” Law rumbled. 

“We will see if your help will have been worth it or not.” Shanks said. Law cocked a brow. 

“Luffy claimed he saved his life.” 

“If that wound happened in this room, I’m sure there would have been more bloodshed.” Shanks notes. Law turned to look at the room. 

“I see.” 

“Head back to your room, I will send for a maid to help bathe you.” 

“Thank you.” 

Shanks headed back to his room where Mihawk sat by the window. Mihawk turned to him, still holding a wine glass. Luffy sat on the bed looking out the window with Mihawk, where they’d been watching the guards scramble, looking for the intruder. 

“Luffy, you can head back to your room, the man has been saved.” Shanks said. Luffy grinned, turning to Shanks. 

“Really?” Luffy asked. Shanks nodded. 

“Law stitched him up and our guards took him down to the infirmary. He should be okay. The maids have even replaced your rug, now head to bed.” 

Luffy nodded, heading out of the room. Shanks watched him leave. 

“You’re uneasy. Is something bothering you, my king?” 

Shanks turned to Mihawk, crossing his arms. 

“I don’t know about him, this Savior,” Shanks said, “It’s... too coincidental.” 

Mihawk turned back to the window. 

“It doesn’t really matter. He saved our son’s life, you are indebted to him. So once he is healed, make him a knight, and have him protect Luffy. We will see who he truly is once you show him your kindness.” 

Shanks stepped up to him, taking his hand and helping him up. 

“What would I do without you?” Shanks purred. 

“The kingdom would be in shambles and you wouldn’t have married off your children. Speaking of which...” Mihawk set his glass on the nightstand before sitting on the bed. Shanks sat beside him, kissing over his hand. He then began to kiss up his arm. 

“Luffy has to accept this proposal. We’ve watched good suitors and allied kingdoms walk out of our kingdom for far too long.” 

Shanks stopped looking up to him. 

“Luffy’s still a kid, he will know when the right person comes.” 

“He’s almost twenty years old.” Mihawk pointed out. Shanks pursed his lips. 

“I know.” 

“Then stop babying him. Once he is married, our job is done. All we have left is to rely on each other,” Mihawk said. 

“It’s hard,” Shanks sighed. Mihawk cupped his face. 

“I know, but you can’t baby him forever. Ace and Sabo were married at his age. And look at them.” 

“He just needs more time, I just don’t want to force him into this.” 

“You have already. For years now. We have to do what is best for Luffy.” 

Shanks sighed resting onto Mihawk’s shoulder. 

“I’ve known Law since he was a child. I’ve known how protective he is over the things he loves. And, I know he is still grieving over his father. A part of me tells me, he can see a bit of him in Luffy.” 

“Poor kid.” 

“My king, we are not getting any younger. Our children need to leave the nest some point in their lives. You need to deicide our son’s fate.” Mihawk said. Shanks took Mihawk’s hand. 

“I will see that Luffy marries Law. However, my main focus right now is that savior.”

Luffy crept against the walls. His eyes kept to the guards, then he hurried to follow behind them, blending in with their shadows until he hurried down the stairs to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter Three

Luffy pushed open the door to the infirmary. It was poorly guarded, not even the doctor was inside. Hurrying inside, Luffy shut the door and searched inside the medical beds. Most of them were empty, besides a few guards from the battle they had with the intruder. 

Curling his lip, Luffy looked to the last bed and pulled open the curtain and there he was. The man with fresh and wild green hair. His eyes soon traveled to the tightly wound bandage wrapped around his torso. His dark eyes glanced up to the young prince and glared at him. 

“Your highness, might I ask why I am lying in the infirmary? Of the royal palace?” he hissed.   
Luffy shushed him softly before taking a seat beside him. 

“I had to keep you alive, if my dad found out you were the intruder he would have killed you,” Luffy said. The intruder rolled his eyes, trying to sit up in the bed, but Luffy kept him down. 

“I told my father you saved my life from the intruder and I had to save you cause I could.” 

“You WHAT?!” Zoro asked. Luffy gave a sheepish grin. 

“Besides, I don’t even know your name.” 

“Zoro.” 

“Not even a last name?” 

“I’m not willing to tell you that, in case you go and blab.” 

“Well, you’re stuck here and there’s nothing you can do about it. After all, you did save the king’s youngest son and the entire kingdom probably knows about it. They’re all calling you a hero,” Luffy said. Zoro pressed his lips together, glaring at Luffy. He groaned, turning away and crossing his arms. Luffy sat next to him with a cocky smile on his lips. Zoro looked back to Luffy, sighing softly. 

“Well, your royal majesty. I bet you didn’t explain where the intruder went right after I saved you, did you?” 

Luffy’s smile slowly faded while Zoro rumbled before hissing at his wound. 

“I’ll make something up. Like he poofed away. Or. something,” Luffy said. 

‘My life is in this idiot’s hands.’ Zoro thought to himself, grumbling and rubbing his forehead. 

“But… I wanted to also ask. Are you a pirate?” 

Zoro turned to Luffy, resting on his palm. Before he could answer, the curtain was pulled open revealing Shanks and two guards. Luffy slowly sank, sitting next to Zoro. Shanks’s dark eyes kept to Luffy before turning to the injured man lying in the bed. Zoro furrowed, dread washed over him feeling that they were listening the entire time. Had they found out about the lie? 

Luffy helped Zoro sit up to be somewhat respectful to the king, since Zoro shouldn’t be up and walking around in his condition. Shanks pulled his sword from his hip, pointing it at Zoro. Zoro’s gaze never tore away from the king, while looking at the face of death. 

“I have heard, and known what you have done.” Shanks spoke. 

“Your Majesty, I can-” 

Shanks sword touched his shoulder, then lifted over his head to his other. Zoro furrowed while Shanks sheathed his sword. 

“You will be a knight to my son. You have protected my son. I owe you my son’s life,” Shanks said. Zoro blinked. Luffy grinned, taking Zoro’s hand. He turned to Shanks. 

“You won’t regret this, Father.” Luffy bubbled. 

“I will see, we shall test his abilities to fight if he wishes to protect the royal family. Until then, I reserve my judgement. We will see who you really are.” 

“Your Majesty, It’s all a mistake, I-” Zoro started. Luffy glared to him. 

“Mistake or not, you have saved my son from that intruder. Wherever he has he gone, I will make him pay for attempt of assassination of my son,” Shanks said. Zoro looked to Luffy with a hardened face. He sighed turning back to Shanks. 

“The intruder and I fought on the roof of the castle when he snuck into Luffy’s room, where the young prince had left his windows unlocked. He dealt his blow to me and I attacked back. However, once I did, he vanished.” 

“Damn warlock. We will find this man.”

Shanks stepped out of the room with the guards following after him. Luffy turned back to Zoro, who tongued his cheek. His dark eyes avoided Luffy’s cheerful and hopeful ones. 

“Why did you cover for us like that?” Luffy asked. 

“I’m just prolonging my death. Nothing more,” Zoro said. 

“You can say that you just want to spend more time with me. Don’t worry, it can be our little secret.” Luffy said. Zoro rolled his eyes, Luffy helped him lie back down. He rested back against his pillow while Luffy smiled down at him. 

“Why the hell did you save me, anyway?” Zoro asked. Luffy glanced around before turning back to Zoro. 

“You looked like a man of adventure. I mean, you snuck into my room! That’s a really high climb! And maybe, you can help set me free.” Luffy gleamed.

“So the prince life isn’t for you, is it, your Majesty.” Zoro rumbled. 

“Just call me Luffy.” 

“As you wish, Luffy.” 

Zoro pressed his lips in a line. He watched as a doctor walked in, standing behind Luffy who slowly turned to him and smiled sheepishly. 

“Come on, your majesty. The best medicine is him resting and not moving too much. You may see him in the morning,” The doctor said. Luffy grumbled turning back to Zoro. He patted his hand before standing up. 

“Okay, well, goodnight. You get better soon, okay?” Luffy hummed. 

“I will do my best, Luffy.” Zoro said. Luffy left with a smile, leaving the doctor alone with Zoro. He checked Zoro over, then stepped away. 

“Get some rest, you will need it. After all, you are now the knight of our young prince.”


	4. Chapter Four

During Zoro's healing time, Luffy came to visit him everyday, though most of the time Zoro was asleep or eating. Shanks had an eye on his son, knowing of his visits to his new guard. Something made Shanks uneasy about Zoro, but soon he brushed it off, letting Luffy have his fun with his new friend. Law also kept an eye to his husband-to-be, and didn't like it one bit. 

Law stepped into the infirmary holding a small potion bottle, swishing the thin green liquid with each step he took. He pulled open the curtain where Zoro sat, Zoro's dark eyes looking up to Law from eating a roll. Zoro noticed Law's lip curl in disgust, but his eyes weren't on him but instead the baked good in his hand. Slowly Zoro set it down, keeping his eyes to Law, whose eyes followed the good back to its tray. He reached for the curtain and pulled it back to give them some privacy. Zoro's eyes narrowed to the bottle in his hand. 

"What are you gonna do to me?" Zoro asked. Law uncorked the bottle and held it out to him.

"I'm here to help you with your wound. Not for my own benefit, but for the young prince. The sooner we have someone to take his side, the better. Luffy is bound to get himself into trouble. The sooner you are well, the sooner we can have someone watch over him. I'd like to know my soon-to-be husband will be safe. I trust his decision in trusting you with his life," Law spoke. Law sat next to Zoro and handed over the potion. Zoro looked to the green liquid and swallowed thickly. Law gripped his jaw and pried it open before making him drink it, then stepped back to cork the glass bottle. Zoro gagged and coughed, holding onto his throat. 

"Don't be a baby. It's a healing potion," Law grunted. Zoro glared to him before clearing his throat. 

Suddenly, Law pulled a dagger from his hip and slashed the bandages off. Zoro's eyes widened as he looked to the injury across his chest. He ran his hand up to the scar that used to be a wound just moments ago. Zoro looked up to Law, but he was gone. 

"Thanks?" Zoro muttered. 

Zoro climbed out of bed and stretched, grabbing a shirt left for him. He perked up when he heard familiar patting down the hall.   
Luffy skid into the room and bolted up to the curtain. He pulled it open and grinned to see Zoro standing there, halfway into his shirt. Luffy hugged Zoro with enough force to make him stumble back slightly before he could regain his balance. 

"Zoro! You're okay!" Luffy cried. 

"Luffy, get off. I'm getting dressed," Zoro grunted. 

"No!" Luffy pouted. Zoro sighed softly, struggling to put on his shirt. Luffy jumped off when he was finished with putting it on. He took Zoro's hand, earning the elder's attention. 

"We have to go see my father. He'd wants to see you're okay," Luffy said, grinning. 

Zoro furrowed sightly. His eyes followed Luffy's arm, down to Luffy holding his hand. It... it was strange. No one had ever touched him with affection before. He looked up to Luffy, who smiled to him and tugged him to follow. Zoro did, though Luffy let go halfway there. Zoro looked to his hand, confused by this feeling. 

Luffy took Zoro to the throne room and pushed open the doors. He skipped his way up to his fathers, sitting on the throne as Zoro walked in behind him. Shanks stood as Zoro stepped up to him and knelt down before them. 

"Look, Dad, he's all healed now," Luffy said. Shanks held a hand out to Luffy as Mihawk stood. Luffy watched Mihawk step down to him and kneel down to tilt up Zoro's chin. Zoro's breath hitched as golden hawk eyes looking through his being like they were searching for something. Like they knew Zoro and Luffy's lie.   
However, he only stood and turned to Shanks. 

"He's a swordsman. He will be a fine guard for our son," Mihawk spoke. 

Mihawk stepped up to stand with his husband. 

"How did you know that?" Zoro asked. He turned to the young swordsman who sat back on his knees. 

"Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame." 

Zoro stiffened as Mihawk stepped up to his husband. Shanks took Mihawk's hand, kissing the palm before he too stepped down to Zoro. He pulled a sword from his hip and dropped it before him. Zoro watched it clatter to the floor before him then back up to Shanks. 

"You keep an eye on my son. He's quite the adventurer," Shanks spoke. 

He waved Luffy to take his side, headed to his throne to sit beside Mihawk. They took hands, looking to the young swordsman. Zoro tied the sword to his hip and stood before the kings. 

"Your majesty, I-I'm going to need two more," Zoro said, "I wield three swords, not just one." 

Mihawk and Shanks glanced to each other, then back to Zoro. 

"We will see to it." Shanks waved them off. 

They both bowed, then left. Luffy skipped next to Zoro with a fat grin on his face. Zoro furrowed, watching him bob with excitement. 

"So, are you going to tell me?" Luffy grinned. 

"Tell you what?" Zoro cocked a brow. 

"That you were a pirate?" Luffy hummed. 

"More or less. I think your dad knows," Zoro sighed. 

"Know what?" Luffy cocked his head. 

He stood before Zoro, having them stop in the middle of the hallway. Zoro glanced around to see if anyone was there to witness the confession, unaware of Law leaning against the wall opposite of them. He flicked a rare coin in his hand, eavesdropping on his fiancé's conversation. 

Zoro sighed, scratching his head. 

"Yes, I was a pirate." Zoro confessed. Luffy blinked. 

"Was?" 

"I became a pirate hunter, and I was framed for killing someone I didn't. So I became a pirate, and it was just me and myself until I stopped here and was almost killed. Then I broke into the castle and here I am." Zoro shrugged. 

Luffy's eyes sparkled with excitement. Zoro didn't like that look he had on his face. Luffy took Zoro's hands, getting closer to him as he pursed his lips in a line.

"Tell me more," Luffy whispered, stopping just a few inches away from his face. 

Law glanced to the wall and caught his coin. Stepping out, he revealed himself, shoving his coin in his pocket. Luffy turned to him and smiled wide. 

"Luffy, your father is looking for you." Law said. 

Luffy pouted before storming down the hall. Once alone, Law turned to Zoro, crossing his arms. 

"I hope you know, Luffy is MY fiancé, and you will treat him as such. Do I make that clear?" Law hissed. 

"Yes, your highness," Zoro grunted.


	5. Chapter Five

Zoro had went through his training. Becoming a guard, before he was able to protect Luffy. He was gifted his other two swords too. The royal family had kept an eye on Zoro, not knowing who he was. Well, besides Law. who kept his information on the downlow. 

Zoro perked up as a plate was dropped before him. He looked up to the cook, well. The cook’s son. Sanji. Zoro and Sanji pushed each other's buttons ticking each other off. But. there was still a friendly bond between the two of them. 

“Here’s your dinner. Oh royal protector of the prince.” Sanji grunted. 

Zoro sighed and began to pick at his meal. Sanji furrowed to this, putting his hands on his hips. He knew something was up, there was no snarky comment. Or even a, ‘the food looks like shit.’ 

“Oi. What’s eating you?” Sanji huffed. 

“Bug off two bit chef.” Zoro groaned. 

“I will once you tell me what’s up. You’ve been off lately.” Sanji said sitting on the opposite side of him from the table. Zoro looked up at him then back to his meal. 

“It’s nothing.” 

Sanji hummed lighting a cigarette and took an inhale. He flicked closed the lighter and blew the smoke away from the food. 

“Alright, I’ll bite. I’ll tell you something if you tell me what’s eating you.” Sanji bargained. 

Zoro glanced up to him cocking a brow. He inhaled another drag of his cigarette before blowing it out the corner of his lips. 

“It has to be something we can never tell anyone.” Zoro spoke. 

“Oh trust me. I have my own dirt.” Sanji chuckled. 

He held out his hand to Zoro who looked to his palm. They shook hands as Sanji rested on his palm. 

“This must never reach the ears of the king. For I will be beheaded.” Sanji spoke. 

Zoro cocked a brow. Curious of what Sanji had done so bad he would be killed for his actions. He glanced around the dining area before leaning in close. 

“I slept with the eldest son.” Sanji whispered. 

Zoro’s eyes widened as Sanji chuckled sitting back. Taking another drag of his cigarette and tapped the ashes on the table. 

“You did?” Zoro questioned. 

Sanji nodded. He looked to his cigarette. His eyes focused on the blazed end of his cancer stick. His sharp blue eyes snapped back to Zoro with a smirk on his lips. 

“I shouldn’t ill of my prince. But. he was such a gentlemen. He could talk you into anything, or. Out of anything. And I fell for it on… Multiple occasions. I hate to admit it, but. I loved him. And. there was no going back. But. when he was engaged and married off. I remained here, hoping one day he would return.” Sanji confessed, “Now. what’s gotten you so. Distracted?” 

Zoro was about to speak up when the door swung open. They snapped to Luffy poking his head into the room and grinned. Sanji saw Zoro light up slightly as the youngest prince walked into the room. 

“Ah! Zoro!” Luffy cried. 

Sanji chuckled softly turning back to Zoro. 

“Oh, now I understand.” Sanji hummed. 

He soon stepped away as Luffy took a spot next to him. Zoro turned to his food and began to eat it slowly. 

“Zoro, I command you to escort me through the garden.” Luffy ordered. Zoro cocked a brow to the young prince, holding a fat grin on his lips. He chuckled softly before turning back to his food. 

“Yes your highness, can I finish eating first? I’d hate for my meal to get cold.” Zoro asked. Luffy nodded before getting up and heading out of the dining room. Zoro chuckled softly hurrying to finish his meal and brought the plate into the kitchen. Sanji stood leaning against the counter trying to light another cigarette. 

“Be careful, you’ll get hurt too.” Sanji spoke. 

Luffy sat on the steps watching the sky darken from the golds of the sunset to a navy blue. He perked up when he heard steps behind him. Zoro stepped down to him with a lantern in hand. Luffy stood as they headed into the garden. Luffy’s dark excited eyes kept to Zoro’s who looked to the path before them. 

“I wanna know more about you, tell me more.” Luffy grinned. He slipped his arm into the crease of Zoro’s elbow. He glanced to the young prince before back to the path before them. 

“What’s there to say, I went out to sea and never looked back. I didn’t have a place of my own, so I went out and lived each day like it was my last.” Zoro explained. 

“Would you stay here? You’d have a home here.” Luffy grinned. Zoro cocked a brow to him, before chuckling and lighting the lantern. 

“As you wish.” Zoro spoke. 

Luffy grinned looking up at the stars, before his eyes fell to Zoro. There eyes caught for a second before Zoro turned away and started to take Luffy back to the palace. Luffy curled closer to him resting his head on his shoulder. 

“I really like you Zoro, I hope you stay for a very long time.” Luffy said. 

“Yes your highness.” Zoro hummed. 

Luffy and Zoro took a bit longer getting back to the palace since. Luffy found out Zoro has no sense of direction. So he took Zoro back up to his room. 

Zoro shut the door while they prepared for Luffy’s bedtime ritual. He turned to Luffy sitting on his bed with a large smile on his face. Zoro stepped over to the closet pulling out Luffy’s pajamas and set them on the bed. Luffy stripped himself as Zoro’s back was turned to him. Luffy crawled into bed sitting against his pillows and his blanket in his lap. He looked to the back of Zoro’s head sitting at the end of his bed. 

“Okay, you can say goodnight to me now.” Luffy spoke. 

Zoro got up and sat next to him in bed Luffy took Zoro’s hand and compared the size difference. He turned to Zoro who was a few inches away from his face. 

“I’m glad I met you Zoro.” Luffy purred. 

“Oh? How so?” Zoro chuckled. Luffy leaned in closer slightly. 

“Well… I just, feel so safe. When I’m with you.” Luffy breathed. Zoro hummed leaning in closer, where there breath was upon breath. Lids heavy. 

“Goodnight, my prince.” 

Zoro turned away and headed out of the room. Luffy sighed wiggling deeper under the covers and looked up to the ceiling. He smiled softly holding his hands over his heart.


End file.
